pupila
by anashi
Summary: shaka é inviado a indipara treinar uma garotinha ´pelo meno ele acha que é uma garotinha....
1. Chapter 1

Tella você sabe que essa fic é para você né ?demorou( e muito )mas ta aqui !

Gostaria que comentassem afim de que eu possa melhorar e que a fic fique mais interessante(mas se não comentarem fiquem calmos não vou aparecer na casa de alguém com uma r15 e fuzilar todo mundo,so vou ficar terrivelmentetriste) .se estiver incomodando alguém ou fazendo perder tempo peço perdão.

Eu não tenho posse de nada (eles fazem tanta questão assim de me fazer sentir inútil..?.por que T.T?)

Seus longos cabelos louros ondulavam na brisa suave, que Shaka conhecia tão bem.ele suspirou profunda e prazerosamente.estava em casa!Abriu os olhos afim de enxergar sua amada terra,tinham poucas diferenças apesar dos muitos anos passados:as casas modestas só tinham aumentado de numero enchendo ainda mais a costa, o povo,apesar de vestido de trapos, mantinha ,como sempre, um sorriso nos lábios,as mesmas confusas feiras.shaka sorri agora subindo o olhar para uma costa montanhosa,na base dela vê o templo da cidade.suspira novamente ,dessa vez de pesar,ele não estava de volta em casa para uma visita de férias.não fechou os olhos como faria de costume mas começou a caminhar observando tudo ou redor.

Enquanto andava lembrava-se com desgosto da conversa que tivera com Atena antes de ser enviado para casa:

-mas Atena, e se atacarem o santuário durante minha ausência?...-tentava argumentar shaka pela enésima vês dês do inicio da conversa.

-shaka não adianta tentar dar desculpas ,você sabe muito bem que tem outros onze cavaleiros, alem do Kanon para me proteger.foi para isso que ressuscitei todos vocês.

-mas...

-mas nada shaka, você vai para índia e vai treinar aquela menina sim!estamos entendidos ?

-sim Atena.-reverenciou-a e saiu do templo

Shaka balançou a cabeça afim de afastar os pensamentos.Já estava diante do templo,ele era muito grande, paredes gigantes(quase 10 metros de altura) feitas de enormes pedras retangulares com imagens budistas entalhadas.de cima do templo cascateavam ramos de trepadeira tão grandes que os maiores quase chegavam a metade da metade das enormes paredes .diante do templo uma serie de estatuas de buhda.

Shaka entrou no templo sem cerimônia.a riqueza do templo não era só exterior,ele era decorado por dentro também as paredes feitas de gesso eram todas pintadas com imagens, e o chão repleto de mosaicos.vendo dois monges conversando foi perguntar-lhes sobre onde encontraria a menina, quanto mais cedo a encontrasse mais cedo começava o treinamento, e mais cedo iria embora.

Tocou de leve o ombro de um dos monges.

- com licença. Eu sou shaka vim aqui treinar uma menina o nome dela é procurou nos bolsos o papel com o nome da garota.-Akane –leu no papelzinho amassado.

O monge abriu um sorriso tão grande que shaka teve a impressão que o rosto dele iria distender. Ele agarrou o braço de shaka e saiu arrastando o louro pelos corredores.

-entre aqui - disse o monge sorridente abrindo uma porta- vou chama-la.

Shaka entrou. Agora não tinha mais como fugir, ele sento-se no chão. ele começou a divagar como seria essa garotinha. Não era treinar um pupilo que o assustava e sim treinar uma menina, todas as amazonas com quem ele tinha pelo menos um pouco de contato eram meio estranhas: Marin gostava de Aioria,sim isso era um problema, pelo menos quando se convive com o leão por tanto tempo, June não queria que Shun lutasse sendo que ele é um cavaleiro,e Shina, bem Shina era psicopata! Já estava se imaginado correndo de uma menina de 5 anos raivosa quando a porta se abriu e o cavaleiro se levantou .

O monge do sorriso maníaco entrou seguido de uma mulher. saiu deixando-os sozinhos.shaka permaneceu calado sem entender nada.onde estava a sua pupila ?e quem era essa mulher?

A mulher olhou para shaka coma a face muito rosada.

-meu nome é akane...acho que você é meu mestre ...-sorriu

Shaka entre abriu a boca na esperança que as palavras se formassem sozinhas, mas isso não aconteceu.

-mestre..?-chamou a menina preocupada - o senhor está bem?

Shaka observou a garota a sua frente.aparentava ter uns18 anos ,cabelos longos de cor rosa ,olhos cor de mel rosto inocente,corpo definitivamente de mulher, constatou shaka ao olhar para baixo logo só para logo depois se reprimir por ser tão indelicado e pervertido.

-você... Não é criança... -foram as únicas palavras que o louro conseguiu pronunciar.

-não, acho que não... - agora quem não entendia nada era a menina .seu mestre parecia tão surpreso e ela não fazia idéia do porque.

Shaka lendo as duvidas da menina em seus olhos explicou

-Atena não me disse que você iria começar o treinamento tão...tarde...-desviou o olhar

-ahn?tarde?

- geralmente os cavaleiros e amazonas começam a treinar aos 5 anos...e o completam por volta dos 15.

Ah! comecei o treinamento tarde sim mas nem tanto. já fiz parte de meu treinamento- um brilho de orgulho passou pelos olhos dela- só terminarei de treinar com você. Atena lhe avisou,não?– sorriu-lhe novamente

Shaka acenou positivamente com a cabeça para demonstrar compreensão(não ter de dar explicação) enquanto na sua cabeça se passava a idéia de dar uma de traidor e estrangular Atena por ter esquecido desse "pequeno"detalhe. um silencio incomodo foi mantido por alguns segundos.

-hora do almoço- um monge extremamente magro havia adentrado a sala.

-oba! Vamos comer -a garota voltou-se para porta

shaka seguiu com ela .

bem ai esta 1º cap!

Para a felicidade de uns e tristeza de outros...

juro solenemente responder a todos os comentários se é que essa fic vai ter comentário bejus e até o próximo cap!

Obs: tamanho do cap deve ser bem maior esse primeiro ta curto


	2. uma continuação

Tudo bem, sem armas de fogo pessoas, eu sei que estou bastante atrasada...u.u,se querem matar alguém por favor coloquem uma bomba no meu colégio...ta durante as férias? eu ...esqueci da fic ...T.Tmil desculpas não vou mais atrasar prometo n.n,as respostas aos comentários estão no final do cap

A é resolvi incrementar esse cap com o pensamento dos personagens.se gostarem ou não avisem ta?

_Akane_

Shaka

Como eu já disse nada me pertence exeto a Akane (para minha total infelicidade)

Akane parou diante da qüinquagésima tapeçaria.

-este é Buhda,em sua iluminação, meditando e atingindo um estado de espírito ainda mais elevado..-Akane começou em tom entediado,não era que ela não gostasse das historias sobre buhda ou não achasse as tapeçarias lindas,é que aquele lugar era gigante,muitas historias corredores salas tapeçarias e escadas,a essa altura tudo que ela mais queria era dormir..._maldito monge... "apresente o templo a ela antes de dormir akane" ...affff_

-mas esse estado iluminado do qual fala,já é a iluminação total?-shaka perguntava animado,Akane suspirou,pelo jeito seu mestre não compartilhava de sua exaustão.

-não...

Muitas historias depois,akane (quase morta de cansaço) estava no final da apresentação do templo,finalmente chegara ao ultimo local que tinha de apresentar, depois cama!sorriu marotamente.

-feche os olhos-falou para shaka animada.o cavaleiro estranhou essa repentina felicidade mas mesmo assim obedeceu.a menina conduziu o loiro pelo corredor ate uma pequena porta de madeira empurrou shaka porta adentro.-pode abrir agora!

Novamente shaka obedeceu.piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a luminosidade olhou ao redor impressionado,não esperava por isso,era um jardim! A grama verde e fofa bailava ao vento junto as mais diversas flores,as arvores, carregadas de frutas apetitosas, eram abundantes, um lago de tamanho considerável refletia a luz do por do sol e no centro desse lago uma havia uma ilha sobre a qual estava uma imponente estatua de buhda em mármore branco.

-bonito não é?-sorriu akane

-..é-balbuciou o virginiano.

-é o meu lugar favorito no templo todo.-ela sorriu mais abertamente ainda.shaka olhou para ela,aquele rosto inocente repleto de felicidade era algo muito belo de se ver.a inocência era uma qualidade que ele admirava,pelo jeito ia se dar bem com a nova discípula.derrepente ficou animado para treina-la.era melhor manda-la para cama amanha ele saberia se ela tem jeito para ser uma protetora de Atena.devagar pos a mão no ombro dela.

- creio que tenhamos de dormir...-akane tomou um susto por um momento tinha esquecido de seu mestre.

-Com certeza!-disse a garota entusiasmada por poder ir finalmente para a cama.

Os flocos de neve branca caiam vagarosamente sobre sua face a sensação de gelo contra pele era deliciosa, em volta dela, flores alvas terminavam de construir a imagem imaculada.se permitiu deitar entre elas. Escutou algum barulho,mas não queria levantar,o gelado da neve era tão bom.o barulho insistia em continuar...parecia o som de alguém batendo na porta.

Akane abriu os olhos derrepente. Viu as paredes brancas,as estantes de livros (em sua maioria absoluta romances)os bichinhos de pelúcia tudo tão familiar ...se deu conta que estava em seu quarto.o irritante som das batidas vinha da porta.olhou para o relógio,eram 5 da manha. Era bom que quem quer que fosse tivesse um motivo muiiiito bom para estar chamando ela a essa hora,se caso contrario, que se prepara-se para um encontro com hades em poucos o tavisseiro por cima da cabeça numa mal sucedida tentativa de abafar o som.finalmente se rendeu a quem quer que fosse o futuro morto que batia em sua porta e arrastou-se para fora da cama sonolenta ,cansada e mal humorada.

Girou a maçaneta da porta quase dormindo em pé.

-por que é que ..?-começou ela antes de ver um shaka parado diante da porta.-mestre!o que esta fazendo a essa hora?

-...bom dia ...senhorita akane,-shaka estava meio rosado mas akane não prestou muita atenção.estava muito fula com o mestre para prestar atenção se ele estava rosado arroxeado ou azulado ou sufocando .afinal quem ele pensava que era para acorda-la tão cedo!_Será que se eu atacar um cavaleiro de ouro com toda minha força ele morre?_ .- hoje começam os treinos

_Eu não acredito que ele me acordou para isso _

-tudo bem mestre ,eu sei...nós não poderíamos falar disso **na hora** do treino?É que são cinco da manha e eu sinceramente preferia dormir a falar agora –se controlando para não mandar seu mais novo mestre para dar um passeio com hades. já ia se virando para a cama .

-akane ...

_O que ele quer será que vai me avisar que o céu é azul_

-o treino é agora...

-como assim agora?agora do tipo neste momento exato?as 5 da madrugada?

-é ...

_Ele não pode estar falando serio. eu não acredito .treinar a essa hora deve ser contra a lei_

-ah,para de brincar ...-

Shaka olhou seriamente para ela

-eu não estou brincado

-mas o sol ainda nem nasceu ...

-e quem precisa de sol para treinar?

_Meu deus! é serio mesmo!meu mestre é um sádico louco!_

-mas...-ele firmou ainda mais seu olhar-ta bom...-falou ela derrotada fechando a porta atrás de si.-chato...

-o que disse?

_Que você é chato pra cassete! e que não tem o direito de me acordar a essa hora e que da próxima eu vou te matar!_

-..nada

-hmm...senhorita akane...-o rosto de shaka estava muito vermelho e os olhos no chão.

- sim –falou a discípula em tom lamuriento ainda pensando nas horas de sono repentinamente perdidas.

-talvez você queira mudar de roupa antes...

akane estava com uma camisola de cetim fina e curta . vermelha ela pulou para dentro do quarto fechando a porta com tanta força que shaka esperou que começasse a cair mármore do teto e os monges a gritar que era "o apocalipse chegando" corressem para fora do templo

_E esse pervertido ficou olhando sem me avisar! So pode ser provação dos deuses alem de sádico meu mestre também é tarado? Eu atentei contra Atena alguma vez para que ela me mandasse esse sádico de mestre?Pensando bem... Talvez não tenha sido exatamente isso... Talvez ele só tenha notado àquela hora,assim como eu... Mas é melhor deixa-lo em observação por via das duvidas_

É realmente ela tem corpo de mulher...EU SOU UM MERDA DE UM PERVETIDO!EXORCISE A CACA QUE EU SOU BUDAH...aproveita e me perdoe pelo linguajar também...

Shaka e akane estavam no jardim sentados na posição de lótus a mais ou menos três horas.supostamente meditando

_3450 shakas mortos,3451 shakas estrangulados 3452shakas decapitados 3453shakas... Aiiii meu estomago esta roncando! Meu deus que sono! Minhas pernas já devem ter desintegrado a essa altura!Até quando nós vamos ficar fazendo isso afinal?_

a discípula arriscou abrir um dos olhos e dar uma espiada no mestre.ele estava imóvel com os olhos bem fechados e o rosto inexpressivo,respirava calmamente seu peito subia e descia lentamente numa freqüência assustadoramente regular.parecia ate estar dormindo.

_Nossa como ele é...bonito _–seu rosto corou- _mas não deixa de ser o cara chato que te acordou as 5 da manha ...sádico... mas não deixa de ser um sádico...bonito?akane... você tem sérios problemas ._

Não resistido saiu da posição e chegou mais perto .tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e desperta-lo do transe as madeixas louras indo e voltando como o vento...;foi a vês dela entrar em transe..

_Não pode ser natural... é tão bonito...olha só! lisinho e sem um nó,sem sombra de pontas duplas ...acho que sei porque ele me acordou a essa hora...ele deve achar normal dadoque ele acorda todo dia para cuidar do cabelo... _

estendeu a mão devagar para toca-los ...antes que se desse conta shaka abriu os olhos .

sah:que bom que esta gostando da minha fic espero que ela te agrade cada vez mais...continue comentando !quanto a sua fic claro que eu leio ,mas me manda o link de novo ...ele não apareceu...beijos e valeu a atenção!posso te contar um segredo se vc não tivesse comentado nem ia lembrar da fic ...foi quando seu e-mail apareceu que eu pensei :cassete elas vão me matar ...e voltei a escrever valeu pelo lembrete a essa escritora muiito cabeça oca """

chelle: ola fico muiiito feliz que você tenha gostado. Como mitisune hohoho nem me fala daquela cena... você não faz idéia de como eu gostei de escreve-la... mas me desculpa a demora, espero que não desista da fic serio me xinga me bate me mata mas não desiste da fic T.T...espero te ver comentando o próximo cap beijos

tella:ola lindinha

sem objetos contundentes na mão eu espero...

eu sei que faz quase um ano que eu postei o ultimo cap...

eu sei que eu vivo dizendo que vou postar próximo ...

e também sempre digo que vou te visitar...

eu sei que você ta com raiva ...

maas ,olha pelo lado bom: eu postei o novo cap e fui no seu aniverssario(desculpa esfarrapada)...

logo não abandone a fic

(e nem me bata)

Juro pelo shaka morto(de novo) que dessa vez eu posto direitinho

Muiiiitos beijinhos minha miguinha loura.

Relena:ola você foi a primeiríssima pessoa a comentar a minha fic valeu mesmo...quanto ao shaka sofrer na mão da akane ...pode deixar eu vou dar um novo significado a palavra sofrer...(risada maligna de saga)espero que continue comentando e acompanhando a minha ficmuito obrigada e beijos

ola...bem ai esta mais um cap bem atrasado adimito mas ta ai eu vou postar o próximo cap na sexta não percam ta muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem ...sejam felizese ate sexta 


	3. surpresa

ola !viu, viu? Eu retornei como tinha dito sem atrasos desta vez (também depois do ultimo "pequeno" atraso se eu atrasasse acho que não iria ver o sol nascer nos dias seguintes."""")estou tão feliz por as pessoas estarem gostando da minha fic e comentando nela... mas não exítem em avisar caso possa melhorar alguma coisa tentarei seguir os conselhos para tornar essa fic o mais agradável possível .ta chega de enrolar pois segundo alguns eu parei num momento um tanto critico...

.:o:.O.:o:.

_Ele abriu os olhos!meu budah o que eu faço?_

Akane congelou com as mãos a centímetros dos cabelos de shaka, sentia o rosto corar depressa ,ordenava que o corpo se movesse e utilizava todos seus neurônios para arranjar uma desculpa para estar com a mão ali. Mas as palavras sumiram da sua boca e o corpo, não a obedecia. Passaram-se alguns segundos que para akane pareceram horas intermináveis.

_Fale algo é melhor levar bronca do que você ficar calado ai..._

-akane...-o olhar de shaka tornou-se reprovador.

_Meu budah ! ferrou ele vai perguntar porque eu fazendo..._

-porque você não esta meditando?

_Nada de "o que você esta fazendo com a mão ai akane?"Isso!Isso! Isso!quer prova maior que os deuses existem? _

_-_e o que sua mão esta fazendo perto do meu cabelo?

_ai tem mais uma prova que existem deuses... e que todos eles, sem exceção, me odeiam dos pés a cabeça..._

_-_que mão?-_e o premio de anta do ano vai para...akane!parabéns, retardada que nem você não existe nenhuma!_

O olhar de shaka tornou-se ainda mais pesado.

_Elevai me matar ..._

-ah...a minha mão.. –akane falou fazendo uma expressão de surpresa._ resolvemos adiantar as coisas e te dar logo o premio de anta do século meus parabéns_! akane riu forçadamente...

_Ande cérebro uma vez na vida me tira de uma enrrascda!Tomei um susto com um passarinho?Um monge passou aqui e me empurrou?Foram os extraterrestres que me abduziram e me devolveram na posição errada?Queria saber se você não esta usando peruca?(hei isso faz sentido !é por isso que o cabelo dele é tão lindo! ele é sintético !concentre-se akane!X.X)_

-É uma historia bem engraçada...-conseguiu finalmente baixar a mão.shaka aproximou-se do rosto dela ,que imediatamente desviou o olhar para o chão sentindo a fasse corar .ele teve vontade de rir, sabia que era a curiosidade para com o seu cabelo.lembrava de quando chegara ao santuário ,a primeira coisa que milo havia feito,foi puxar o cabelo do pequenino cavaleiro e exclamar surpreso: "é de verdade!"o que rendeu a shaka uma certa antipatia pelo escorpiano que só muito tempo depois foi esquecida.

Akane ,como todos ,tinha curiosidade,mas ela era tímida demais para perguntar,constatou o mestre,tímida como ele o fora anos atrás.essa indentificação fez com que ele gostasse tomasse simpatia pela aluna .resolveu parar de tortura-la com isso.

_Zeus que cheiro bom!akane...vai a merda..._

-não importa...-disse o mestre se afastando._meus deuses estão determinados a me enlouquecer, mas vamos nós de novo:viva!_shaka deu novamente um suspiro pesaroso _e lá vem a bomba divina_-o que não entendo é como depois de tantos anos de treinamento tem tanta dificuldade para se concentrar...isso não é normal.-seu tom era de preocupação

-como assim "tantos anos de treinamento"? nunca fiz isso na vida !-akane levantou uma sobrancelha em protesto enquanto seu sentimentos oscilavam entre o alivio,pelos deuses finalmente largarem do seu pé e não darem a seu mestre a magnífica idéia de torrar seu cérebro dizendo "pensando bem,fiquei curioso, me diga o porque de você estar tentando colocar a mão em meu cabelo"e a indignação provocada pela palavra anormal ecoando em sua mente .

_Eu sou_ _anormal? e você Sr.eu acordo de madrugada para dormir sentado._

-como assim "eu nunca fiz isso antes"?

-nunca meditei antes- disse simplesmente.o louro tombou ao chão.

-como não!

-meu treinamento não foi esse...

-mas... Você esta num templo budista!

-Isso não quer dizer nada...

Acame-se shaka... É normal... A maioria dos cavaleiros e amazonas não medita...isso é absolutamente comum ...o que vai acontecer é que você vai ter de penar para ensina-la a meditar se não ela não vai aprender seus golpes...

-entendo ,seu mestre como os outros treinou você apenas corporalmente.-afirmou o virginiano tentando ,sem sucesso esconder seu desanimo.

-não

Viu ,eu não dis... "NÃO"?

-como... "não"?-balbuciou

-...não foi isso que aprendi...

A expressão no rosto de shaka era de tamanho desanimo que a pupila achou que ele ia começar a chorar ali mesmo. Foi a vez dela se aproximar dele.

-meu budah,existe alguém mais irresponsável que o milo,e esse cara foi seu mestre.-shaka falava baixo mais para si mesmo do que para a aluna.-o que será que ele lhe ensinou?Brincar de amarelinha talvez?

Akane levantou a face estava ruborizada novamente, mas dessa vez de raiva

-não duvide do meu mestre!-shaka estranhou, era a primeira vez que a discípula levantava a voz daquela maneira para ele .-eu vou te mostrar como sou tão boa quanto qualquer uma das amazonas!Lute comigo!

-akane acalme-se .-shaka falou firme ,mas não agressivo

-levanta agora!ou vou te atacar assim mesmo!-o cavaleiro notou os olhos da pupila cheios de lagrimas.levantou.

Akane ergueu o cosmo.o louro se surpreendeu, era mais forte do que ele esperava.teria de usar um pouco de cosmo para para-la.mau começou a erguer o cosmo se sentiu tonto.tentou balançar a cabeça as coisas começaram a girar ,der repente o jardim tornou-se ameaçador:as arvores se contorceram em agonia ,o lago se tornou sangue a grama perdeu a vida e amarelou-se,as flores pereceram , as estatuas tiveram suas faces contorcidas demonstrando agora pavor e a escuridão tomou conta do local.akane não estava mais lá.

Golpes psicológicos.

Shaka concentrou-se para desfazer a ilusão,mas quanto mais tentava erguer o cosmo mais se sentia fraco.

O que esta acontecendo?

Olhou em volta se não era pelo cosmo, tinha de ter outra maneira de sair dali.

No jardim não tinha se quer uma falha,ele não sentia a presença da discípula em parte alguma.estava sentindo o corpo mais fraco.tem de ter algo errado ele abaixou a cabeça por causa da tontura.foi então que percebeu,seu próprio cosmo estava fluindo para o chão,agarrada sua sombra estava uma tênue sombra feminina.sorriu,a menina ainda tinha o que aprender.moveu sua mão ao local correspondente a sombra da mulher e empurro não se utilizado de muita força.  
akane voou ao chão.shaka se aproximou.

-você esta bem?-o mestre estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar,ela o ignorou e levantou sozinha.

Os cabelos lhe cobriam os olhos ,ela virou de costas e correu. Shaka podia jurar ter visto uma lagrima cair do rosto dela.

.o.:O:.o.

Ta bom...eu sei parei numa hora que ninguém ta entendendo nada ...mas isso em breve mudara ...descubram o porque de akane ter ficado tão brava no próximo cap

Sah rebelde:cara que bom que você gostou fico tão feliz,cara espero te ver no próximo cap viu?...sobre a sua fic...me diz o nome pra eu ver se acho...quero ler T.T

Teella: ola lourinha linda que bom que você comentou (se não comentasse não tinha próximo cap também...)me diga o que achou e teremos uma feliz continuação...

Bem gente me despeço por aqui.até o próximo cap


	4. refletindo

Oi de novo... estou aqui novamente (uma semana atrasada mas estou certa que minhas compreensivas e maravilhosas leitoras vão me perdoar)...bem, eu as vezes me pergunto se alguém lê o que eu escrevo aqui ...será que eu fico falando com a parede ...?bem se alguém lê me avise ta... independente disso ...sessão "eu imploro" gente comentem por favor ,quero a opinião de Vocês ,do tipo o cap ta muito cumprido ,ou a historia ta muito corrida , você esta usando clichês , ta pouco original em tal parte , ta muito sem romace,ou até um ta muiiiito legal assim não mude nada ...quero que comentem não só por frescura (por frescura também)quero que comentem para eu melhorar e poder escrever de acordo com o agrado de quem lê ...então se desse gastem uns minutinhos do seu tempo com essa escritora inútil...

chega de enrolar...

Da ultima vez que eu postei esqueci de por esta ...coisa repulsiva, mas dessa vez vou colocar de novo...nada alem da akane me pertence...só quem escreve fics sabe como é difícil dizer isso T.T...

Pensamento shaka

(consciência shaka)

_Pensamento akane _

_(consciência akane)_

**o.:o:.o**

um chute de akane foi facilmente bloqueado por shaka , que revidou dando-lhe uma rasteira.a menina foi ao chão arfante.seu rosto,suado, estava um pouco escoriado assim como os joelhos .ele se sentia culpado por machuca-la.

todos os cavaleiros e amazonas passam por isso.nada que alguns vidros de água oxigenada e um monte de curativos não vão resolver mais tarde.

Akane ergueu o olhar para ele,mas simplesmente não tinha a luminosidade de antes...fazia dias, dês de mais ou menos uma semana, quando ganhara dela pela primeira vez .e junto com o brilho no olhar a voz também não era dirigida a seu mestre.naquele dia ele não a seguira achou que precisava de um tempo sozinha,agora ponderava se tinha feito o certo

Ela levantou e novamente tentou soca-lo diretamente na face esquerda,ele bloqueou o golpe novamente .e acertou-lhe um soco na barriga.ela cambaleou para traz , mas não caiu .foi em direção a ele, dessa vez confiando na quantidade e não na qualidade,diferiu uma serie de socos mas shaka desviou deles instantaneamente ,sem nem ao menos suar para isso.ela estava começando a preocupa-lo, estava claro que algo a perturbava e estava a desconcentrando,e se continuasse assim ele tinha certeza que ela iria morrer no teste para conseguir a armadura .

morrer...

-por hoje paramos-declarou o louro recebendo um aceno positivo da aluna,que se vira e vai embora.novamente ,nenhuma palavra.

O cavaleiro dirige seu olhar ao céu que pendia entre o dia e a noite.

Meu zeus o que eu fiz de tão errado para merecer tal punição...?

Suspiro pesado,e começou a caminhar na direção do refeitório.

Seus outros alunos quando perdiam para ele ficavam sim chateados,mas não como akane , não perdiam seu jeito de ser.a menina parecia ter perdido o próprio espírito naquela luta ,e não parecia querer recupera-lo.balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos.

é porque ela é mulher nunca treinei mulheres antes ... sabia que todas as amazonas eram meio malucas...

Estava começando a se acostumar com aquele templo e com sua rotina dentro dele, mas faltava algo por lá e ele sabia o que era...os outros cavaleiros dourados.estava no templo a menos de uma semana e já estava sentindo falta ,de mu separando brigas de mdm e shura,de kamos e seus livros, e, por mais que odiasse admitir de kanon e milo com suas brincadeirinhas "inocentes",e principalmente da cara de Atena ao descobrir as tais brincadeirinhas.

-senhor shaka- um monge vinha correndo com as vestes largas balançando desajeitadamente.parou diante do cavaleiro o rosto estava vermelho e suado respirando com dificuldade apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.-senhor,tem um minuto?

Quem é ele ...eu tenho certeza que devia saber quem é ele...

-sim,claro –respondeu shaka.o monge sorriu.

A não ! é o monge-do-sorriso-maniaco do 1ºdia!

O monge agarrou o braço de shaka

A não de novo não...

Saiu arrastando o cavaleiro para uma das muitas salas desocupadas.

A sala era simples uma mesa e cadeiras de madeira,paredes brancas impecáveis,algumas tapeçarias,não muito elaboradas enfeitavam o ambiente.o monge fechou a porta.e apontou uma das cadeiras para shaka e sentou-se na outra.

-senhor o que tenho para lhe falar é algo de importância pessoal para mim...e espero que não se ofenda-o homem era baixinho e franzino,mas seu olhar fazia shaka lembrar do tempo que levava broncas do mestre de santuário.-akane...tem estado um tanto quanto deprimida ultimamente, não sei se você notou..-o louro acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- indo direto ao assunto –o monge firmou ainda mais o olhar-quero perguntar-lhe se você sabe o porque.

Talvez...Por causa da luta..

-ela perdeu uma luta...-shaka se surpreendeu ao constatar que estava um tanto incomodado com o fato dela estar brava com algo que ele considerava tão tolo.

O monge mostrou-se surpreso.

-não faz o gênero dela- levantou pos a mão no queixo.-você não a conhece a muito tempo por isso não sabe-começou a andar de um lado para outro- ,mas ela nunca reagiu assim, ainda que perdesse estava sempre sorrindo.-sorriu de leve-você não disse nada, que pudesse magoa-la?-a expressão do monge era agora severa.

"não duvide do meu mestre"o rosto dela estava corado de raiva naquela hora.

Lagrimas...

-o mestre...acho que ela se chateou.-falou o indiano mas para si mesmo que para o monge

-o mestre dela?meu budah...-o homem colocou a mão na testa e seu rosto perdeu a cor.deu algumas voltas na sala com postura cansada e expreção pasma antes de voltar-se a porta abrindo-a -vou te pedir um favor...estou pedindo porque não posso mandar em você,fale com ela ...eu deveria te contar mas estou velho de mais para isso,velho de mais...-a expressão do monge,shaka não podia ver , mas pelo seu tom de voz era de tristeza. der repente shaka notou que a sua frente,não estava um mestre de santuário mas apenas um senhor cansado, zelando pela menina que tinha visto crescer.

Eu não matei ninguém !será que todos nesse templo são malucos?

o.:o:.o

o virginiano virou-se novamente na cama.para depois sentar-se,arfou com raiva de si mesmo.

O que esta havendo comigo...eu não quis magoa-la...só pensei alto...por Zeus ela é uma futura amazona não pode se comportar assim por causa de um comentário...

Deitou a novamente, determinado a dormir mas as lembranças foram parar nos tempos em que ele era o discípulo:

Shaka não devia ter mais de 7 anos na época,estava junto aos outros candidatos a cavaleiros treinando numa arena.a lembrança estava corroída pelo tempo então o louro so lembrava de algumas partes dos diálogos ,essa em particular começava com um garoto mais velho :

-seu mestre é um fracote sim !-o futuro prateado mostrava a língua para o futuro homem mais próximo de deus.ele estava exercendo um de seus passatempos favoritos: perturbar shaka.

Dava para entender. quando shaka era menor era muito magro e ,por isso,considerado um dos mais fracos,na época ninguém imaginaria que ele se tornaria um cavaleiro, quanto mais um dos doze dourados.

-não é não !-os olhos do louro se enchiam de água.

-é sim porque se não fosse você seria forte...-provocou ainda mais o mais velho a fim de ganhar o duelo infantil- ou vai ver que ele deu azar de pegar um aluno fraco como você.-os outros riram do comentário.risadas... risadas cruéis.o indiano,enraiveceu, e empurrou o adversário.

não lembrava muito bem do que se passara depois só lembrava de ter chegado em casa todo machucado.

Tentou passar desapercebido,mas foi em vão.

-o que aconteceu com você?-o lourinho se controlava para não chorar.

-fo..foram os treinos...

-shaka não minta para mim- reprimiu o professor.-me diga o que aconteceu de verdade...

Ele não podia mentir.

-um menino mais velho disse que você era fraco,eu tentei defende-lo mas perdi...ele era mais forte, se quiser me castigar eu vou entender -o lourinho não tinha mais os olhos repletos de lagrimas ,ele tinha que aceitar tudo como um cavaleiro,pois era isso que ele seria no futuro.assim como o mestre ,ele seria um homem forte.

seu mestre desatara a rir da tal seriedade do pupilo.shaka tinha ficado bravo com ele durante umas duas horas.mas fora só não havia nada que não fosse resolvido em dois dias entre ele e o mestre.

Mas não parece que isso vai acontecer com a akane...

maldito sentimentalismo feminino.

Shaka se levantou e foi se vestir.

o.:O:.o

Der repente shaka se viu no corredor de sua aluna .serio encarou a porta, e uma única pergunta surgiu em sua mente:

Mas o que eu pelo inferno de hades estou fazendo aqui?

(veio pedir desculpas)

Desculpas pelo que? Eu não fiz nada!

(mas akane esta magoada talvez suas desculpas ajudem ela a se sentir melhor...)

E o que eu posso fazer se ela resolveu virar um zumbi depressivo?pelo amor dos deuses,por causa de umas palavras e de uma luta? Isso não é digno de um protetor de atena...

(viu só! você sabe porque ela esta assim ...vamos lá ,ela é só uma menina...)

Ah, não é não!você por acaso não tem olhos? ela já é mulher a algum tempo...

(shaka de virgem parabéns ,acaba de virar um pervertido!milo e kanon devem estar orgulhosos, tantos anos tentando te corromper ,finalmente conseguiram) 

Não é Por ser um pensamento impuro que deixa de ser verdade...

(pare de enrolar e vá falar com ela!)

Eu não estou enrolando,só quero saber pelo que vou pedir desculpas.se não o que eu vou falar?algo do tipo: 'akane boa noite vim aqui te pedir desculpas por um motivo que eu não sei qual é !hum... bem ...então ...desculpe, volte a dormir, te chamo na hora de treinar,boa noite.' Não soa muito animador não é mesmo?

(pelo menos tente conversar,talvez falta de conversa seja o problema...)

Ah claro resolvemos o problema da falta de assunto: 'boa noite akane ,sou eu seu mestre ,eu sei que são duas da manha ,mas der repente fiquei afim de falar com você.e então como vai a vida...?'

Os pensamentos de shaka foram interrompidos pelo abrir da porta do quarto de sua pupila.o louro rapidamente se escondeu nas sombras.

Viu a aluna olhar para os lados como se certificasse de que não havia ninguém por perto.shaka disfarçou seu cosmo ,ela não o percebeu e seguiu em frente.

(ah não, por Zeus não a siga)

Foi você que disse para eu ir falar com ela

(para falar com ela,não espiona-la ,isso não é cor..)

Quer saber ,cala a boca !

e num momento histórico capaz de não se repetir jamais, shaka de virgem ignorou completamente a voz de sua sensatez .

Shaka se impressionou, quando akane queria bem que ela era bem rapidinha. Por mais de uma vez quase que perdeu seu rastro, os corredores passavam rápido a sua volta ela não parou em momento algum nem se quer para tomar ar. Subia e descia escadas passava por lugares que shaka nem se quer registrou queria seguir a aprendiz e descobrir onde ela iria...

apenas para ver o que há de errado com ela ,não porque estou curioso 

(você acha que engana quem?)

Você de novo? Estou te ignorando lembra?

Novamente pensamentos interrompidos dessa vez pelo fato da aluna estar diminuindo o ritimo, o louro fez o mesmo ,ficou surpreso ao perceber que não estava em um corredor desconhecido que seguia ate aonde a vista alcançava.margeando as paredes de pura pedra negra,se encontravam uma serie de imagens prateadas de momentos em que o budismo se fazia lembrar.vez ou outra uma porta aparecia .foi numa destas portas que sua aluna entrou,deixando aporta entreaberta por acidente.

Shaka com cuidado se aproximou da fresta,o que ele viu fez o cavaleiro recuar alguns passos.

**O:o:O**

**Ola leitoras lindas que não vão ficar bravas comigo por eu ter parado nesse ponto...vocês tem de concordar que tava começando a ficar grande né?**

**Ta o dobro do cap passado vai, da um desconto ...u.u**

**Eu sei que esse cap ta sem romance, e a comedia ta escassa e que vocês ainda não entenderam porque diabos a akane esta tão mal assim ...mas no próximo eu conto...eu prometo não atrasar ta ?**

**Respostas aos comentários...**

**Dama9:fico muiiito feliz que você tenha gostado dessa fic você não sabe o quanto significa para mim já li fics suas não comentei pois meu pc se recusou a colaborar...u.u acompanhe sim eu vou adorarvejo você sexta que vem **

**Teella:ola lourinha **

**Como esta a sua vida ?**

**Creio eu que bem ...ai esta um cap a mais para alegrar seu dia!**

**Sim os golpes de akane já fazem efeito ela tinha que ter treinado alguma coisa nesse tempo sem shaka ne?**

**Quanto a ela sair chorando ...espere o próximo cap que você vai descobrir(resolvendo torturar mais um pouco)risada psicopata de saga **

**Ta tenho de ir lindinha ...comentário seu é obrigatório se não ...não posto o próximo beijinhos**

**Sah rebelde:que bom que gostou dos pensamentos de akane**

**Devo admitir que gostei muito de escrever essa parte da fic...doro escrever pensamentos...espero você no próximo cap onde eu finalmente revelarei o mistério do choro de akane!**

**Gente um ultimo recado antes de eu largar o pe de vocês...deixem no próximo comentário o nome das fics que vocês escreveram...quero ler ,e comentarei eu juro **

**Beijos e tchauzinho **


	5. o misterio do quarto

Hehehehe atrasada de novo eu sei...mas vocês vão me perdoar eu sei disso (não é ?)Ola leitoras ...ou melhor parede,já que ninguém responde as minhas perguntas eu presumo que esteja falando com objetos inanimados,como falar com a parede é um clichê e eu sou original vou falar com a janela.(escritora retardada... eu ia dizendo janela , aqui esta mais um cap de pupila! aiai ...sabe o que eu notei que dama9 parou de comentar assim como chelle e relena ...voltemmmmmmmmm.se vocês estão lendo sem comentar voltem e as pessoas que lêem e não comentam :eu juro que o teclado não vai engolir a sua mão,vamos pessoas comentários fazem bem.

De novo vou avisar não sei se alguém vai ler mas acho que o negrito ajuda ...

**Quem tem fics postadas me avise quero ler as fics de vocês também!(garanto comentários)é so deixar o nome da fic...**

Agora sessão perguntas:

**O que acharam da consciência entrar na historia cap passado?**

**Acham que eu to indo rápido de mais com a cronologia?**

**Tem alguma coisa que vocês acham falha na historia?**

**Alguém liga para o fato de que responder essas perguntas vai fazer a minha vida muito mais feliz ?(se a resposta for não...pensem no que vai acontecer com o shaka e a akane se eu não estiver feliz...olhar ameaçador)**

Agora que já fiz minhas perguntas ,que se zeus tiver vontade alguém vai responder,comêssemos a fic ...afinal eu não parei numa pear te as pessoas considerariam calma né?

a...é ia esquecendo do castigo divino imposto aos escritores de fics...nada me pertence exceto akane...ai um dia isso acaba me matando...

o.:o:.o

no cap anterior :

shaka segue akane ate um quarto desconhecido,ele se aproxima da fresta da porta ,e o que vê faz cavaleiro recuar.

o.o.o

incerto sobre o que vira,aproximou-se novamente da porta.

A figura não era das mais belas,deitado sobre uma cama simples estava um homem quase esquelético,a barba azulada por fazer,os cabelos da mesma cor aparentavam não ver uma tesoura a um bom tempo.o rapaz devia ter uns 5 ou 6 anos a mais que shaka,um dia com certeza fora muito belo,mas agora...mas o mais preocupante era que ele permanecia completamente imóvel com os olhos leitosos fixados em alguma outra dimenção.não parecia nem se quer ter tomado ciência de que akane estava ali com ele . shaka conhecia bem estes sinais, a final um de seus golpes favoritos fazia o mesmo.o rapaz estava sem o sentido da visão . e pelo que parecia tinha perdido a mobilidade do corpo também.

O cavaleiro então notou um espelho fixado a parede pelo qual conseguia enxergar o rosto de akane.surpreendeu-se au perceber que ela possuía novamente aquele brilho dos primeiros dias.

-ola meu irmão.- sorriu-lhe a menina.-me desculpe não ter vindo antes mas é que estou de volta aos treinos sabe...estava preocupada com você.

Então era esse o motivo dessa falta de vitalidade,um parente doente...isso não tem nada aver comigo...

(decepcionado?)

De jeito nenhum! Estou é aliviado!

(não esta nada)

Estou sim!

(se não esta incomodado por que ainda esta aqui?)

É você tem razão eu vou embora.

Shaka virou-se para o corredor de estatuas .estava para dar o primeiro passo quando ouviu:

-ah! Quase que esqueço de contar ,o novo mestre chegou- o cavaleiro novamente se achegou a porta a fim de ouvir o monologo de sua aluna.

(você não tem mais jeito!e olha que você é o homem mais próximo de deus imagina o resto da humanidade como esta...)

-como pessoa eu o achava bem legal ,achava ate bem parecido com você ...claro que não fisicamente mas no jeito serio de ser e na bondadeachei realmente que ele era muito bomzinho.

Achava?não acha mais?

(vai dizer agora que não ta procupado?)

Cala a boca

-mas ai eu fui treinar com ele,e ele disse,que você era incompetente...- akane apertava os lençóis da cama .

Você?

-,logo você -lagrimas caíram sobre o lençol-eu me lembro da minha promessa..mas, não quero lembrar você disso mas preciso falar com alguém mano ou vou acabar enlouquecendo, e você é o único que vai me entender :

"Lembro do estalar do chicote.de você berrando com a dor, seu corpo largado molemente ao chão ainda acorrentado cercado por seu sangue .o homem de armadura negra abaixando ate você

-e então , mal pode se mover,seu cosmo já esta quase extinto já não pode se considerar mais um cavaleiro , não sei nem se é certo lhe chamar de homem.posso mata-lo e acabar com seu sofrimento de uma vez.é so me dizer o que quero saber.-aquela voz tão calma , aqueles olhos tão frios dirigidos ambos a você

-não-mais chicotadas,mais sangue... tive anciã de vomitar pela terceira vez.

-não! Pare! por favor deixe ele em paz!-consigo lembrar do tom de desespero que desafinava minha própria voz ,da cena hedionda que era turvada pelas lagrimas .do estalar do chicote em minha própria pele ,a dor , a sua voz gritando meu nome...

-não quer que ela sofra?conte-me o que eu quero saber.do contrario...

-NÃO TOQUE NELA SEU MONSTRO!

-acho que achei seu ponto fraco não é mesmo?conte-me agora .-um ferro tirado do fogo dos infernos de encontro a minha pele um coro de grito entre irmãos ,desespero e agonia.

-conte agora ,ou ela sofrera mais. -Ódio nos olhos seus ao mesmo tempo que o temor.

-não posso.-lagrimas correndo sobre o sangue.

-que seja , tentarei lado mais drástico-meu corpo contra a pedra fria minhas roupas sendo arrancadas .o som das correntes rompendo, o cosmo de meu mestre-irmão elevado ,o chiar de ferro em carne de agressor o cheiro fedia a queimado.o grito de dor daquela terrível criatura disfarçada de homem.o negro que tomou conta da minha mente.

O acordar com você ao meu lado deitado sangrando, sentir todas as dores possíveis em alma e em carne.chegar perto de você ver seus olhos parados ,tinha perdido a visão.eu choro novamente.você percebeu que acordei e me mandou ficar calma , mas como se sabia que você não iria nunca mais poder ver?te perguntei como perdeu a visão e você não respondeu.só disse que não teria a fala por muito mais tempo e me confiou seu segredo.eu disse para deixar de ser tolo que você mesmo poderia guarda-lo que a suas palavras não iriam lhe faltar,mandei que levantasse para irmos tratar de seus ferimentos ,você disse que era impossível , você não poderia nunca mais andar.tentei negar mas você mandou que me calasse e me fez prometer que iria esquecer isso tudo e ir em frente sendo feliz como sempre fui que eu me tornaria uma amazona e lutaria por tudo que acreditamos . eu em desespero concordei."

-depois de tanto tempo ,de eu quase ter esquecido os fantasmas e lendas do passado chegou meu novo mestre, e disse palavras a seu respeito sem nem ao menos saber quem você era...agora eu te pergunto:mas como serei capaz de ser a amazona que prometi ser, se na sou nem capaz de proteger sua honra como meu mestre,se não fui capaz de protege-lo como você me protegeu...?você esta desse jeito por minha culpa...e nem lutar por você eu consigo ...como serei o que você quer que eu seja?como?-akane já não via nada por causa das lagrimas .

Shaka permanecia a porta boquiaberto, aquela menina sorridente tinha sofrido isso tudo? Ele era um monstro! Como pudera ofender um cavaleiro tão honrado quanto este ,como pudera faze-la reabrir as feridas desse pesadelo?

Antes que pudesse pensar shaka estava dentro da sala.

.:o:.

Bem gente acaba aqui mais um cap não achei esse excepcionalmente bom mais da pro gasto do próximo cap em diante serão mais românticos eu juro pela minha honra!

Respostas aos comentários:

Sah:tem certeza que não vai me matar? Absoluta?

Tudo bem então sai temerosa de traz de um muro de guerraespero que tenha gostado desse cap...não sei se ficou muito bom dessa vez...acho que é porque eu não tive muita paciência com ele...xppp

Mudando de assunto:Responda pelo amor de deus as perguntas que tenho feito sim ?

E coloque o nome de suas fics no próximo comentário...

Foi mal ter atrasado de novo...

Bejus linda leitora ...tento não atrasar semana que vem ta ?

Chauzinho

Teella:com carinha de filhote abandonado não me mata moça

Eu sei que atrasei de novo e minha intenção não é mata-la de curiosidade

É só que eu...

Sou meio desorganizada e esqueço das coisas u.u

Bem mas ta ai mais um cap...

Espero que tenha gostado ...


End file.
